Sofia the First-Secrets of the Amulet
by blossom2013
Summary: A new power from the amulet of avalor leads to Lucinda finding out about Sofia's deepest secret. The young witch offers to help Sofia unravel it's mysteries."
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets of the Amulet**

**Chapter One**

Sofia was at the village of Dunwitty, visiting her friends.  
As she made her way to Lucinda's home, she found a wand lying on the ground.  
"This must be Lucinda's." She mused as she picked it up. "I'll bring it to her."  
As Sofia reached Lucinda's home, she found the worried witch looking around frantically.  
"Where is it?" Lucinda mumbled.  
"Looking for something?" Sofia asked, holding up the wand.  
"My favorite wand!" Lucinda gasped. "Where did you find it?"  
"It was on the ground back there." Sofia smiled.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lucinda gushed.  
"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome." Sofia chuckled.  
As Sofia handed over the wand, her amulet started to glow.  
"Wait, what's this?" Lucinda looked at the amulet.  
"What's what?" Sofia said nervously.  
"That glow." Lucinda pointed out. "Sofia, is your amulet... magic?"  
"Yeah, it is." Sofia admitted. "But don't tell anyone, okay?  
"Sure thing." Lucinda nodded. "Who gave it to you, anyway?"  
"My dad." Sofia declared. "He gave it to me the night I came to the castle, as a 'welcome to the family' gift. And I promised him I'd never take it off."  
"What kind of magic does it have, anyway?" Lucinda asked.  
"I don't know for sure." Sofia admitted. "But it gives me a new power for every good deed I perform. Giving you back your wand must've counted."  
"Wow." Lucinda smiled. "You are so lucky Sofia."  
"Thanks, Lucinda." Sofia smiled.

"You're welcome, Sofia." Lucinda smiled. "By the way, I was just on my way to Ruby's house. Wanna come with?"  
"I'll go get Jade and meet you there then." Sofia declared.  
"Gotcha." Lucinda nodded.  
As they briefly parted ways, Sofia wondered to herself what kind of power the amulet had given her this time. As she walked to Jade's house, Sofia saw her friend examining some dried-out plants.  
"Jade, what happened to your plants?" Sofia asked.  
"Hey, Sofia." Jade waved. "It's this summer heat. It's making my plants die."  
"Have you tried watering them?" Sofia suggested.  
"Okay, that might work." Jade nodded. "Be right back."  
As Jade ran inside the house, Sofia kneeled down next to the plants.  
"Poor little things." She sighed, touching one of them.  
To Sofia's surprise, the plant glowed green, and was suddenly restored to full health.  
"Whoa." Sofia gasped. "Did I do that?" She looked at the other plants. "Only one way to be sure..."  
Sofia touched another plant, elicting the same result.  
"Wow." Sofia whispered. "So this is the new power the amulet gave me. Neat!"  
Jade came back outside, carrying a watering can.  
"Time for some wate-oh!" She gasped, looking at the two restored plants. "What happened here? I could have sworn those two plants were dried out like the others!"  
"Guess they must have got a... second wind!" Sofia shrugged.  
"Well, the others sure haven't." Jade sighed, watering her other plants.  
At that point, Lucinda and Ruby arrived.  
"Hey, guys!" Ruby smiled.  
"Hey, you two." Jade grinned. "I'll play in just a second, right after I've watered the plants."  
"Here, let me." Lucinda declared. Waving her wand, she conjured up a miniature rain cloud, which dispensed it's contents on the plants. "Ta-daa!"  
"Having a witch for a friend can sure come in handy sometime." Jade smiled. "So, let's get inside and play."  
As they headed inside the house, Sofia stopped Lucinda.  
"I just found out what new power I got." Sofia whispered.  
"Really?" Lucinda asked. "What?"  
"I made some of Jade's dried-out flowers strong again." Sofia declared.  
"Wow, that's really something." Lucinda whistled. "If you want, I could check my family's spell books, see if they know anything about the amulet and it's powers."  
"That'd be great." Sofia smiled. "Thanks."  
"No problem." Lucinda smiled. "But for now, let's have some fun."  
"Agreed." Sofia nodded.

Sofia and Lucinda joined Ruby and Jade inside.  
"What games should we play?" Ruby asked.  
"How about hide and seek?" Lucinda suggested.  
"I love that game. "Sofia smiled.  
"Okay, I'll be it first." Jade declared.  
The friends played their games all though the afternoon, until Jade's mother. Alice. stepped in.  
"Jade, it's getting late, sweetheart." She noted.  
"Yeah, I have to get back home before dinner." Sofia realized.  
"Okay, but don't be late for Ruby's tea Party tomorrow, Sofia." Jade told her.  
"I won't, Jade." Sofia smiled.  
Sofia, Ruby and Lucinda walked down the street moments later.  
"Thanks for visiting today, Sofia." Ruby said.  
"We'll see each other at your tea party tomorrow." Sofia told her.  
"What's a tea party?" Lucinda asked.  
"A girls' get together." Ruby explained. "And our moms are always letting us borrow cups from them."  
"That sounds like fun." Lucinda smiled.  
"You've got to come tomorrow." Ruby suggested.  
"I will, thanks." Lucinda smiled.  
"Okay, then." Sofia smiled. "I'll meet you at the park and we can walk to Jade's house and then come to Ruby's."  
"The girls reached Ruby's house.  
"See you tomorrow, Sofia." Ruby waved, as Sofia and Lucinda left.  
"You'll look into the amulet's magic, right?" Sofia asked.  
"Right." Lucinda nodded. "You can count on me."  
They reached Lucinda's house.  
"Okay, I'll be here at 10:am tomorrow." Sofia declared.  
"Okay, Sofia." Lucinda grinned. "I'll be waiting."  
"Bye, Lucinda." Sofia waved.  
With that, Sofia returned to the royal carriage, and was brought home in time for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That night, Lucinda checked her family's spell books to learn more about amulet and it's powers like she promised Sofia she would. Suddenly, her mother, Jane, entered the room.  
"Why are you looking through our spell books, dear?" She asked.  
"Oh, I'm looking something up for my friend Princess Sofia, mom." Lucinda explained.  
"Okay, Sweetheart." Jane smiled. "But I have some work to do, so please take the spell books to your room, okay?"  
"Sure mom." Lucinda nodded.  
As she left her mom's study, Lucinda reflected on the fact that she hadn't told Sofia her own little secret; That she was Cedric's daughter . It certainly didn't seem fair to keep this fact from Sofia after everything the princess had done for her. If it weren't for Sofia, Lucinda wouldn't have had any friends. Lucinda resolved to tell Sofia tomorrow morning. She only hoped she could dig up something on her amulet before it was her bed time.  
The next morning, Sofia picked up Lucinda and they met Jade at Ruby's house.  
"Come on in, girls." Ruby's mother smiled. "Ruby's in the garden."  
They went into the garden, finding Ruby sitting at a table set for four.  
"hey, guys!" Ruby waved.  
They all took their seats.  
"So, what exactly do you do at a tea party?" Lucinda asked.  
"Well, we drink tea." Jade told her.  
"Obviously." Lucinda deadpanned.  
"And we eat biscuits." Sofia added. "And just... talk about stuff."  
"Oh, okay." Lucinda shrugged. "How was school this week, Sofia?"  
"Pretty good." Sofia smiled. "You?"  
"Oh, I don't go to school." Lucinda declared. "My mom teaches me, mostly about magic."  
"We go to the village schoolhouse." Ruby declared. "It's not much, but it's nice."  
Lucinda tied some tea.  
"This is pretty good." She noted.  
"Thanks." Ruby smiled. "My mom made it. Would you like some milk and sugar?"  
"Yes, please." Lucinda nodded.  
Ruby added some milk, and a teaspoon of sugar. Lucinda took a sip.  
"Mmm, perfect." She smiled.

After the tea party ended, Sofia and Lucinda left Ruby's house with Jade. Ruby had to stay and help her mother with the dishes.  
"I'm going to meet Kate." Jade declared. "See you later girls."  
"Bye, Jade." Sofia waved. "We're off to the castle. See you later."  
"Lucinda, you've been quiet." Sofia noted. "What's wrong?"  
"I'll tell you about at the castle." Lucinda told her. "I need to tell you what I found out about the amulet, anyway."  
"Okay." Sofia nodded.

Sofia and Lucinda travelled to the castle.  
"Princess Sofia." The front gate's guard nodded. "Miss Lucinda."  
"Good morning." Sofia nodded.  
As the two walked through the courtyard, Cedric was walking by a short way away. He froze when he saw Lucinda.  
"What's she doing here?!" He gasped, quickly ducking out of sight. "Why is my daughter at the castle?"  
"So, what did you find out?" Sofia asked.  
"Not much so far." Lucinda admitted. "The amulet has very old, very powerful magic. I haven't managed to find out exactly who made it yet, but I'll keep looking."  
"Great." Sofia smiled.  
"Um, Sofia?" Lucinda asked. "I need to tell you something."  
"Okay." Sofia said. "Let's go to my room. We can talk there."  
As the girls went inside, Cedric watched from around the corner.  
"This gives me an idea." He sneered. "With my daughter's help, that amulet will soon be mine."  
Meanwhile, inside the castle Sofia and Lucinda bumped into Baileywick.  
"Princess Sofia, where is your hat?" He asked.  
"Oh, it is my bag." Sofia told him. "Baileywick, this is Lucinda, my new friend."  
"Hello, Lucinda." Baileywick smiled.  
"Hello." Lucinda waved. "Ruby and Jade have told me how much fun they have here."  
"I'm sure they did." Baileywick chuckled.  
"Baileywick can you please bring some tea to my room, please?" Sofia asked.  
"As you wish, Sofia."  
As Sofia and Lucinda made their way up to Sofia's room, they bumped into Amber.  
"Good morning, Sofia." Amber smiled. "Who's your friend?"  
"Amber, meet Lucinda." Sofia introduced them.  
"Pleased to meet you, Lucinda." Amber said curtly.  
"Thank you." Lucinda nodded.  
"Interesting clothes." Amber noted. "You look like a witch."  
"That's because I am a witch." Lucinda smiled.  
"Oh, really?" Amber said, a little shaken.  
"Don't worry, Amber." Sofia smiled. "Lucinda's a good witch."  
"Oh, okay then." Amber said nervously.  
"Who's a witch?" James asked as he popped around the corner.  
"My friend, Lucinda." Sofia smiled.  
"Cool." James grinned. "I've never met a real witch before."  
"And I've never met a real prince before." Lucinda smiled. "Every day's a new experience."  
"We're going up to my room for a while." Sofia declared. "See you later."  
"Yeah, bye." Lucinda waved.  
They reached Sofia's room.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sofia asked.  
"I've got a secret of my own." Lucinda declared. "Your royal sorcerer, Cedric... He's my father."  
"He is?!" Sofia gasped. "I didn't think he had a daughter."  
"He pretends not to." Lucinda said bitterly. "Because me and my mom are witches, we got our powers naturally, but he had to work for his. He was jealous of us, so he just up and left one day."  
"That's awful." Sofia frowned. "Maybe I can get you two back together again."  
"You think so?" Lucinda asked.  
"Yeah." Sofia nodded. "Mr. Cee-drick and I are great friends."  
"Thanks, Sofia." Lucinda smiled.  
"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Sofia asked. "I'm sure mom and dad won't mind."  
"Thanks, but I can't." Lucinda declined. "My mom told me to be back home before dinner. She doesn't like me staying out for so long."  
"Oh, okay." Sofia frowned. "Maybe next time, you could join us for breakfast, or lunch?"  
"Maybe?" Lucinda shrugged. "I gotta get going, but I'll keep looking into my books for stuff about your amulet. I promise."  
"I know you will." Sofia smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets of the Amulet**

**Chapter Three**

After dinner, Sofia went to visit Cedric, knocking loudly on the door to his workshop.  
"Yes, what is it?" He groaned, throwing open the door.  
"Hi, Mr. Cee-drick!" Sofia smiled.  
"Cedric." Cedric corrected her. "Now, what do you want?"  
"I was talking with my friend Lucinda today, and she said you're her father." Sofia declared. "I didn't know you had a daughter. How come you never mentioned it to anyone?"  
"Because it's my private business." Cedric said brusquely. "It's on a need-to-know basis, and no-one needs to know."  
"Well, I know." Sofia smiled. "And I know how important it is for a family to be together. Maybe you could go and see Lucinda some time..."  
Cedric thought it over for a moment. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Lucinda was Sofia's friend, after all. If he could reconnect with her, he could use her to get Sofia's amulet for him.  
"That's a good idea." Cedric smiled. "You let Lucinda know that she can come by tomorrow afternoon."  
"Great!" Sofia smiled. "Lucinda will be so happy. Thanks, Mr. Cee-drick!"  
As Sofia left the workshop, Cedric smiled evilly.  
"Thank you." He smirked. "Thanks to you, I've finally hit upon the perfect plan to swipe your amulet. Prepare yourself, Sofia. And you too, Lucinda. This is one family reunion neither of you will soon forget!"  
Cedric cackled maniacally, joined by Wormwood.  
That night, Sofia slept soundly, unaware of what Cedric was planning. The next morning, she went to Lucinda's and told her the news.  
"Isn't that great?" Sofia asked.  
"I guess so." Lucinda shrugged.  
"What's wrong, Lucinda?" Sofia asked.  
"It's just... I haven't seen him in years." Lucinda declared. "And my mom really isn't his biggest fan. She never forgave him for leaving us like that."  
"Well then, don't tell her right away." Sofia said. "Wait until you and Mr. Cee-drick reconnect. Then you can show her what a good person he really is."  
"I guess that could work." Lucinda sighed. "Okay, then. Mom, I'm going out with Sofia for a while!"  
"Be back by dinner, dear!" Jane called.  
"I will, mom!" Lucinda called back. "Let's go, Sofia."  
"Right, Lucinda." Sofia nodded.

As they returned to the castle, Sofia insisted that Lucinda go up to Cedric's workshop alone. Nervously, Lucinda wandered up to the door, and knocked lightly. The door opened to reveal Cedric, a smarmy smile on his face.  
"Ah, my dear Lucinda." He smiled. "It's so good to see you again."  
"Hi, dad." Lucinda replied.  
"Please, do come in." Cedric offered.  
"Okay." Lucinda shrugged, following Cedric into the workshop.  
Wormwood cawed loudly.  
"This is Wormwood." Cedric introduced. "Wormwood, this is my daughter, Lucinda."  
Wormwood glared at her.  
"Nice bird." Lucinda deadpanned. "So, this is what you've been up to since you left mom and me? Being the royal sorcerer? Not bad, actually."  
"I'm so sorry I left you both." Cedric put on a sad face. "It took all this time for me to realise what a mistake it was. I have missed you so much. Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Sure, dad." Lucinda smiled, hugging him.  
"Wonderful." Cedric grinned. "Now, I hear you're friends with princess Sofia?"  
"That's right." Lucinda nodded. "She's great."  
"Yes, such a wonderful girl." Cedric agreed. "And such a lovely amulet she's wearing, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Yeah, it's okay." Lucinda shrugged, not trusting her father enough to reveal what she knew just yet. "Can I see your spell books, dad?"  
"Of course, of course." Cedric smiled, eager to gain her trust. "Right this way."  
After an hour or so of looking through the books, it was time for Lucinda to go home.  
"I'll be back soon, dad." She hugged him.  
"I know you will." Cedric smirked.  
After Lucinda left, Cedric gloated to Wormwood.  
"Now, it begins." He sneered. "Once I have Lucinda's trust, I'll use her to get Sofia's amulet, and take over the kingdom!"  
The two laughed maniacally once more.

Outside, Lucinda was thinking about their reunion. Cedric had seemed sincere, but somehow, she still couldn't bring herself. She decided to stick around, getting a look at his spell books, and finding out for sure whether he could be trusted. She wandered back downstairs.  
"Sofia, do you think your mom and dad will let me stay the night?" She asked. "Because I want to get to know my dad a little better."  
"Okay, but what about your mom?" Sofia asked.  
"I'll send her a letter by magic telling her I'm staying the night, okay?"  
"Okay." Sofia nodded "I'll go ask mom and dad."  
As Sofia ran off to see if Lucinda could spend the night, Lucinda smiled.  
"Okay, now to suck up to dad and see more of that spell book." She grinned.

Lucinda rushed back to Cedric's workshop and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Cedric asked.  
"It's me, dad." Lucinda called.  
"Oh, come right in!" Cedric declared, opening the door. "What can I do for you, dear?"  
"I'd like to look at some more of your spell books, please." Lucinda requested. "There's some really neat spells in there."  
"By all means." Cedric smiled. "Help yourself."  
As Lucinda looked over the books, Cedric put his plan into action.  
"So, you and princess Sofia are friends, yes?" He asked.  
"Great friends." Lucinda smiled. "If it weren't for her, everybody in the village would still be afraid of me."  
"How nice." Cedric grinned. "You know, I've noticed something unusual about the amulet that Sofia wears. You see, I think it's the amulet of Avalor, a powerful magic talisman, but I need a good look at it to be sure. Do you think you could convince to let me take a look at it?"  
"I guess I could try?" Lucinda shrugged. "Why do you want to know so bad, anyway?"  
"Simple curiosity, my dear." Cedric declared. "And if it really is the amulet of avalor, maybe I could help princess Sofia master it's powers. What do you say?"  
"Okay, I'll ask her." Lucinda nodded.  
"Excellent." Cedric grinned. "That's my girl."

"Um, dad?" Lucinda asked. "I have to go talk to Sofia. Would you mind if the spell book came with me? I have to look for something."  
"Of course, sweetheart." Cedric smiled. "Anything for you."  
"Thanks, dad." Lucinda smiled.  
Stopping only to pick up the spell book, she left her father's workshop and went downstairs, meeting Sofia along the way.  
"Good news, Lucinda." She smiled. "I talked to my mom and dad, and they said 'yes, you can stay the night'."  
"Yes!" Lucinda cheered. "I can't wait!"  
"Um, Lucinda?" Sofia asked. "Why do you have your dad's spell book?"  
"To find out more about your amulet." Lucinda said simply.  
"Okay, we can look together." Sofia smiled.  
"Great idea." Lucinda nodded.  
"After you send a letter home to your mom, of course." Sofia reminded her.  
"Oh, right." Lucinda remembered.  
She pulled the letter she written earlier from within her cloak, waved her wand, and sent it back home to her mom."  
"There, all better." She smiled.  
"Great." Sofia smiled. "Now, let's go outside, get some fresh air."  
Both girls went down to the garden.  
"I know Cedric's my dad and everything, but it feels like there's something... off about him." Lucinda confessed.  
"He seems okay to me." Sofia shrugged.  
"He was talking about your amulet." Lucinda declared. "He thinks it's the amulet of avalor, and he wants me to ask for you to let him have it to study."  
"Oh, I can't do that." Sofia declared. "I promised my dad I'd never take it off. I took it off once before, and I almost lost it for good. I can't risk that again."  
"I see." Lucinda nodded. "I'll let him know it's a no-go."  
"And tell him I'm sorry." Sofia added.  
"Will do." Lucinda gave a thumbs-up.

Not wanting to keep her father waiting, Lucinda raced back up to Cedric's workshop.  
"Well?" Cedric asked.  
"Sorry, dad." Lucinda shrugged. "But Sofia can't give me the amulet. She promised her dad."  
"Oh, very well." Cedric growled, together to hide his disappoint. "Forget I said anything. You go and have some fun, my dear!"  
"Okay, dad." Lucinda smiled.  
Once Lucinda left, the smile slid off Cedric's face.  
"Okay, so plan A failed." He told Wormwood. "But I'm not giving up. What I need to do is get Lucinda on my side, make her want to help me take over the kingdom. I'll need to spend more time with her for that to work, so I'll have to contact my ex-wife, and somehow convince her to let Lucinda stay with me for a while, possibly even the whole summer. That should be more then enough time to sway her to my way of thinking."  
Wormwood cawed in agreement.  
"I'll go over to her house right now." Cedric declared. "I'll pour on some of the old Cedric charm, and presto! I'll have Jane eating out of my hand, just like the old days!"  
With an evil cackle, Cedric departed his workshop and the castle, making his way to the village of Dunwitty,  
Meanwhile, Sofia and Lucinda were looking through Cedric's spell book, when Sofia thought of something.  
"Lucinda, how come you didn't make any friends before'?" She asked.  
"I'll tell you at bedtime." Lucinda told her.  
Baileywick walked into the garden.  
"Princesses Sofia, Lucinda, please come inside." He told them. "It looks like it might rain soon.  
The sky was covered with dark clouds, proving Baileywick's theory.  
"Come on, Lucinda." Sofia urged. "We can look into the spell book more after dinner, okay?"  
"You got it, Sofia." Lucinda nodded.  
Just as they went inside, a downpour of rain began. Cedric, of course, was caught in the deluge. By the time he reached Lucinda's home, he was soaked. Jane answered his knocking, a look of disdain on her face.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"To talk about our daughter." Cedric declared. "May I come in?"  
"I suppose." Jane sighed.  
Once Cedric was inside, Jane rounded on him.  
"Why all the sudden interest in Lucinda?" She asked. "You left her when she was a baby."  
"And I've regretted it ever since." Cedric lied. "I want the chance to get to know her again. Which is why, with your permission, I'd like to have her stay with me for the summer."  
"The whole summer?" Jane asked.  
"Indeed." Cedric nodded. "It'll give us all the time we need to catch up."  
"I'll have to think about it." Jane declared. "You know where the door is."  
"Of course." Cedric smirked.  
Cedric went back into the downpour.  
"It's all coming together." He sneered. "Soon, Sofia's amulet, and the kingdom, will be mine!"  
Cedric threw back his head and laughed, almost drowning in rainwater in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Back at the castle, Lucinda was finishing dinner with the royal family.  
"That was delicious." Lucinda smiled. "Thank you."  
"You're quite welcome, Lucinda." Roland nodded.  
"Such good manners, too." Miranda smiled. "You can sleep over whenever you like."  
Lucinda blushed humbly.  
After dinner, Sofia and Lucinda went upstairs to Sofia's room.  
"I just remembered." Lucinda gasped. "I forgot to bring some bed clothes!"  
"That's okay." Sofia smiled. "You can borrow some of my spares."  
"Thanks, Sofia." Lucinda smiled.  
As they entered the bedroom, they met Sofia's animal friends.  
"And who are these little guys?" Lucinda asked.  
"These are Robin, Mia, Whatnaught and Clover." Sofia introduced them in turn.  
"Hi there." She smiled, before kneeling down to Clover. "Oh, I love rabbits!"  
She grabbed Clover and hugged him tightly.  
"Little help here, princess?" Clover groaned.  
"Clover wants you to let him down." Sofia told Lucinda.  
"Oh, that's right." Lucinda remembered. "You said the amulet gives you the power to talk to animals."  
"Right." Sofia nodded.  
"Must be pretty neat." Lucinda sighed. "I'd love to be able to talk to animals like you do."  
"Isn't there a spell that can give you that power?" Sofia asked.  
"If there is, I don't know about it." Lucinda declared.  
Sofia yawned.  
"Time for bed, I think." She murmured.  
"Bed sounds good." Lucinda nodded. "I'm exhausted from all the running up and down stairs today."  
"You'll get used to it." Sofia smiled. "I did."  
A spare bed had been set up for Lucinda. After she changed into her borrowed pajamas, she and Sofia went under the covers, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Lucinda and Sofia went down for breakfast. After they finished their food and left the dining room, they bumped into Cedric.  
"Ah, there you are, Lucinda." Cedric smiled.  
"Morning, dad." Lucinda smiled.  
"Good news." Cedric declared. "I talked to your mother about having you stay with me for a while."  
"You did?" Lucinda asked, surprised.  
"She said she'll think about it." Cedric told her. "Wouldn't be wonderful if she said yes? We'd have all the time in the world to get to know each over."  
"That would be nice." Lucinda admitted. "I hope she says yes."  
"As do I, my dear." Cedric nodded. "As do I."  
As Cedric walked away, Lucinda turned to Sofia.  
"I have to admit, I wasn't sure at first, but I'm glad dad and I had this little reunion." Lucinda smiled. "Thanks, Sofia."  
"It was nothing." Sofia smiled.  
Suddenly, the Amulet of Avalor began to glow.  
"Sofia, look!" Lucinda pointed.  
"My Amulet's glowing!" Sofia gasped.  
"I wonder what power you got this time?" Lucinda mused.  
"Me too." Sofia agreed. "Hopefully, we'll find out soon."  
A short while later, Sofia passed Cedric in the corridors.  
"Hi, Mr. Cee-drick." She smiled.  
"Yes, hello." Cedric mumbled, rushing by.  
Suddenly, Sofia heard Cedric's voice.  
'She won't be smiling for long...'  
"Excuse me?" Sofia asked.  
"What?" Cedric turned around.  
"Did you just say something?" Sofia inquired.  
"No, I didn't." Cedric retorted.  
_'Ridiculous child, asking foolish questions...'_  
Sofia heard Cedric's voice, but saw his lips staying perfectly still.  
"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.  
"No reason." Sofia shrugged.  
Cedric turned and left.  
'Oh, my gosh!' Sofia thought. "I can hear peoples' thoughts!'  
As Cedric kept walking, she heard Cedric's voice again.  
_'No matter.'_ He thought. _'Once I swipe her Amulet and take over the kingdom, I'll never have to hear from her again.'_  
"He wants to steal my Amulet?" Sofia whispered. "And take over the kingdom? I've got to go get Lucinda!"  
Sofia quickly found Lucinda.  
"I know what power my Amulet gave me!" She declared.  
"What?" Lucinda asked.  
"The power to hear people's thoughts!" Sofia told her.  
"Cool!" Lucinda smiled.  
"No, not cool!" Sofia shook her head. "Your dad wants to steal my Amulet, and take over the kingdom!"  
"That can't be true!" Lucinda gasped.  
"I'm afraid it is." Sofia sighed. "I heard him loud and clear."  
"But that would mean all his attempts to reconnect with me was... a lie." Lucinda mumbled, crestfallen.  
"I'm sorry, Lucinda." Sofia patted her shoulder. "I feel the same way. I really thought he was my friend."  
"I should've known." Lucinda groaned.  
"What are we going to do?" Sofia asked.  
"Well, he doesn't know we know." Lucinda smiled. "So we have the advantage. Let's find proof that he's trying to take over the kingdom, and show it to your parents."  
"You got it." Sofia nodded.

Over at Lucinda's house, Jane was thinking about Cedric's proposal. While she knew it was important for Lucinda to have her father back in her life, she also didn't trust her former husband. She knew Cedric was up to something, but without proof, she could hardly refuse Lucinda from wanting to get to know him better. Jane could only hope that Lucinda would soon see her father for what he really was.  
Meanwhile, back at the castle, Sofia and Lucinda were still planning.  
"Now what, Lucinda?" Sofia asked.  
"Let me see if I can find a spell that will let us secretly record my dad scheming." Lucinda declared, looking through her spell book. "Found it! The audio recordis spell. If I use this before I go and talk to him, my wand will take in our entire conversation, and once I leave, it'll still be connected to the workshop for a while, so we'll still be able to hear what he's up to."  
"Great idea, Lucinda." Sofia smiled. "Let's do it."  
Lucinda went up to her father's workshop. Just before opening the door, she cast the spell.  
"Hey dad." She smiled. "What's going on?"  
"A lot's going on." Cedric smiled. "Do you why I want the Amulet of Avalor, Lucinda?"  
"Why?" Lucinda asked.  
"So I can use it's power to become a better royal sorcerer, and better serve my king." Cedric lied.  
"Sure, dad." Lucinda nodded, thinking 'You liar.'  
"So you see, it's for the kingdom's own good that I get that Amulet." Cedric continued. "Will you help me convince Sofia to hand it over?"  
"I'll do my best." Lucinda smiled.  
"That's a good girl." Cedric grinned. "Now run along, I have things to do."  
As Lucinda left, Cedric gloated.  
"Oh, this is a perfect!" He crowed. "It's only a matter of time before the Amulet of Avalor is mine, and I can take over the kingdom!"  
Outside, Lucinda was listening through her wand.  
"Thanks for that, dad." She smirked, before running off to find Sofia.

Sofia was outside playing with Vivian, who had came for a visit that day.  
"Sofia I got the whole thing." Lucinda smiled.  
"That's great, Lucinda." Sofia smiled.  
"Um, Sofia?" Vivian asked nervously. "Why is there a witch here?"  
"Vivian, meet Lucinda." Sofia declared. "Lucinda, meet Vivian."  
"Hello." Lucinda grinned. "Don't worry, I'm a good witch, thanks to Sofia."  
"Really?" Vivian gasped. "Did you Know that Sofia help me overcome my shyness?"  
"How about that?" Lucinda chuckled. "You just keep helping everyone."  
"What else can I do?" Sofia said humbly. "Now, Lucinda, I think we can save your, er... 'discovery' for later. for now, let's have some fun with Vivian, okay?"  
"Okay." Lucinda nodded. "So, what do you want to do, Vivian?"  
"We could go to the music room, and play some songs." Vivian suggested.  
"I don't know to play any instruments." Lucinda admitted.  
"That's okay." Sofia said kindly. "You can watch and listen."  
"I guess that could work." Lucinda shrugged. "Alright, let's go!"  
The girls travelled to the music room, where Vivian regaled them with a mandolin solo.  
"Bravo!" Lucinda applauded. "Encore, encore!"  
"Thank you." Vivian smiled. "It's a pity you can't play any instruments. You could join in."  
"Who says I can't join in?" Lucinda smiled mischievously.  
"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.  
Lucinda waved her wand, causing all the instruments in the room to start playing themselves.  
"Wow!" Sofia gasped.  
"Amazing!" Vivian smiled.  
"And what's music without a little dancing?" Lucinda asked, moving her feet to the beat.  
Sofia and Vivian joined in, dancing until they couldn't any more.  
"You're so much fun, Lucinda!" Vivian cheered.  
"Thanks." Lucinda smiled.

"You are good, Lucinda." Vivian smiled. "You should see if your school has a band class you can take."  
"Oh, I don't go to school." Lucinda declared. "My mom homeschools me."  
"Really?" Vivian asked. "What's it like?"  
"It's mostly magic stuff, really." Lucinda noted. "Since witches can do pretty much anything with our wands, stuff like math and P.E. is kind of a waste of time."  
"Oh, okay." Vivian nodded.  
"I'm starting to see why you wanted friends so badly." Sofia noted. "It must have been lonely, not being able to go to school with other kids."  
"Yeah, it was." Lucinda admitted. "But it's okay. Everything worked out, didn't it? Now I have plenty of friends, all thanks to you, Sofia."  
"And so do I." Vivian added. "You're the best, Sofia."  
"Oh, go on..." Sofia said humbly.  
Sofia and Lucinda spent the rest of the day playing with Vivian, completely forgetting about Cedric. After Vivian departed for Home, Sofia and Lucinda joined the rest of the royal family for dinner.  
"Lucinda, your mother sent a letter." Roland announced. "She said you can stay with your father for the weekend."  
Sofia and Lucinda suddenly sat bolt upright, having been reminded of their plan.  
"Oh... good." Lucinda nodded.  
"I still can't believe Cedric is a father." Miranda noted. "I don't know why he never mentioned it."  
"It's a long story." Lucinda shrugged.  
After dinner, Sofia and Lucinda huddled together.  
"I can't believe we forgot all about the recording!" Lucinda hissed.  
"Don't worry." Sofia whispered. "There's no rush. Mr. Cee-drick's planning on you to get the amulet from me. That sort of thing could take a few tries."  
"You're right." Lucinda smiled. "We can tell your parents in the morning."  
On that note, the girls went up to Sofia's room, changed into their bedclothes, then went to sleep.  
Meanwhile, Cedric was still waiting impatiently for word from Lucinda, pacing around his workshop.  
"How long does it take to swipe an amulet?" He grumbled.  
Wormwood rolled his eyes. Cedric was a fine one to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Sofia and Lucinda awoke and got changed. While Sofia stopped to talk to her animal friends, Lucinda decided to go and get some breakfast, intending the break the news to Sofia's parents when Sofia joined. As she walked down the corridors, she bumped into Cedric.  
"Ah, there you are." Cedric smiled. "Any luck yet, Lucinda?"  
"Not so far, dad." Lucinda nodded.  
"No matter." Cedric smirked. "It's not like the Amulet's going anywhere. Now, what do you say we go up to my workshop and have a good, old-fashioned brainstorming session?"  
"I don't know." Lucinda said quickly. "I really should have breakfast first, and-"  
"No need." Cedric declared. "I have my meals sent up to the workshop. You can share some of my food."  
"Okay, dad." Lucinda cringed.

This was going to complicate things. Lucinda racked her brains, and came up with an idea.  
"Dad, you go on ahead." She declared. "I forget something."  
"Okay dear, but don't be long." Cedric said offhandedly.  
Lucinda waited for her dad to go.  
"I hope this works." She said as she recast the recording spell to her wand.  
She hid her wand in her dress and walked the rest of the way to her dad's workshop.  
Meanwhile, in the dining room, Sofia was worried about Lucinda's absence.  
"Mom, dad, may I be excused please?" She asked. "I have to find Lucincda, and then we have something to tell you both."  
"What's that dear?" Miranda asked.  
"You'll find out once I find Lucinda." Sofia divulged. "And Dad? Please promise you won't be too ** Mr. Cee-drick."  
"Sure, Sofia." Roland nodded, a tad confused.  
"Thanks, dad." Sofia nodded. "See you soon."  
Sofia left the dining room and, following a hunch, went up to Cedric's workshop.  
Inside, Cedric was talking to Lucinda.  
"Lucinda, sweetheart." He smiled. "How about if you start playing tricks on princesses Sofia?"  
"What kind of trick?" Lucinda asked.  
"The kind that will get her to drop her guard of course." Cedric smirked. "Distract her attention for a moment, then you can swipe her amulet without her even noticing. Then you bring it back to me, and I will use it's power to finally take over the kingdom!"  
"Great plan, dad." Lucinda said with false admiration.  
"It is, isn't it?" Cedric gloated. "Now, run along. Off to your work."  
"Yes, dad." Lucinda nodded.  
As Lucinda left the workshop, she encountered Sofia on the stairs.  
"What happened in there?" Sofia asked.  
"Dad wants me to play tricks on you." Lucinda explained. "Then use your confusion to take the amulet."  
"Oh, dear." Sofia sighed, even more disappointed in Cedric.  
"Not to worry, though." Lucinda raised her wand. "I got it all recorded. Now, let's tell your parents."  
As Sofia and Lucinda rushed downstairs, they ran into Baileywick.  
"Whoa, there." Baileywick stopped them. "What's the rush?"  
"Baileywick, have you seen mom and dad?" Sofia asked.  
"I'm afraid they've had to go to the village on some royal business." Baileywick declared. "They'll be back later."  
"Oh no." Sofia sighed. "We have something to tell them."  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." Baileywick declared. "Now, it's time for your mandolin lesson, Sofia. Chop, chop."  
"Okay." Sofia sighed.  
"Is it okay if I sit on the lesson?" Lucinda asked.  
"I suppose so." Baileywick nodded.  
"Thanks, Baileywick." Lucinda smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda went to the study, where Sofia's mandolin teacher was waiting. He allowed Lucinda to sit in, as long as she didn't distract them.  
"That was pretty good." Lucinda told Sofia after the lesson had finished. "You've really got talent there."  
"Thanks." Sofia smiled.  
"Now what?" Lucinda asked.  
"Now, we wait for mom and dad to come home." Sofia smiled. "Then show them what you recorded. I hope Mr. Cee-drick doesn't get into too much trouble, though..."  
"Why?" Lucinda asked.  
"He's not such a bad person, deep down." Sofia declared. "He once saved me when I was accidentally turned into a lizard."  
"He did?" Lucinda asked, surprised. She'd never expected her father to do something like that.  
"He sure did." Sofia nodded. "Maybe he really does want to make the kingdom a better place."  
"Maybe..." Lucinda sighed. "Let's go out into the garden while we wait."  
"Good idea." Sofia smiled. "We can play hide and seek with Clover. He's pretty good at it. If he doesn't eat his hiding place, that is..."

The girls played hide and seek with Clover, until they saw the royal carriage returning.  
"Lucinda, look!" Sofia pointed. "My mom and dad are home."  
They rushed to meet Roland and Miranda.  
"Sofia, how was your mandolin lesson?" Miranda asked.  
"Fine, mom." Sofia nodded. "But me and Lucinda need to tell you something, please"  
"Later, girls." Roland declared. "I am very Late for the meeting of the knights" Sofia said okay dad"  
"But dad, this can't wait any longer!" Sofia protested. "We've been waiting to tell you since yesterday!"  
"Okay, Sofia." Roland gave in. "What's up?"  
"Lucinda can you please play the two recording you have?" Sofia asked.  
"With pleasure." Lucinda nodded. With a wave of her wand, she played back all of the scheming she'd gotten from Cedric.  
For a moment, Roland and Miranda were silent.  
"Our own royal sorcerer, conspiring abainst us?" Miranda gasped.  
"This is some very serious business." Roland declared. "thank you for bringing this to our attention, girls?"  
"What are you going to do with Mr. Cee-drick?" Sofia asked.  
"You'll see." Roland said sternly. "First, I think I'm going to go and have a little talk with our royal sorcerer."  
As Roland left, Lucinda hung her head.  
"What's wrong, Lucinda?" Sofia asked.  
"I feel kinda bad about selling out my dad." Lucinda sighed. "We are family, after all..."  
"I know." Sofia consoled her. "But you had to do the right thing."  
"I guess you're right." Lucinda sighed.  
"Let's go inside for lunch." Sofia suggested. "Food should take your mind off things."  
"Worth a shot." Lucinda shrugged.

"You go on ahead, Lucinda." Sofia told her. "I need to go talk to my dad."  
Sofia went after Roland, who, alongside several guards, had just reached Cedric's tower.  
"Cedric!" He bellowed as he threw open the door, causing Wormwood to caw loudly.  
"Y-yes, your majesty?" Cedric trembled.  
"How long have you been planning to take Sofia's Amulet?" Roland barked.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Cedric cowered.  
"Yes, you do." Roland growled. "Not only have you been conspiring against the crowd, but you've been lying to my face the whole time! And perhaps worst of all, you tricked your daughter into helping you!"  
"You know about that?" Cedric blurted out.  
"How else do you think I found out?" Roland asked. "She recorded your schemes on her wand for me."  
"That traitor!" Cedric snarled.  
"You're the traitor here, Cedric." Roland declared. "And you're going to pay."  
"Are you going to come along quietly?" Constable Myles asked.  
"Never!" Cedric jabbed his wand at the guards, but it didn't do anything. "Uh-oh..."  
One of the guards took Cedric's wand, and pulled his arm back. Sofia rushed into the workshop.  
"Please don't hurt Mr. Cee-drick!" She yelled.  
"Why, Sofia?" Roland asked. "He plotted against us, tried to steal your Amulet, lied to his own daughter..."  
"I know." Sofia nodded. "But I can just tell that Mr. Cee-drick isn't all bad. He's my friend, and Lucinda's dad. Please go easy on him."  
Roland, the guards, and especially Cedric were aghast at Sofia's request.  
"I'll think about it." Roland said finally. "But for now, Cedric will be moved to the dungeon, and his wand will be confiscated."  
"Yes, sir." Constable Myers nodded.  
As Cedric was led out, he looked at Sofia, still shocked at what she had done for him. He was locked in the dungeon, his belongs confiscated, and Wormwood placed in the castle zoo.  
That afternoon, Lucinda visited Cedric's cell.  
"Why did you betray your own father?" He asked.  
"Because you weren't acting like a father." Lucinda answered. "You used me to try and steal from my friend, the first friend I've ever had. How could I _not_ betray you? I'm sorry, dad. If it's any consolation, I still love you, and maybe we can connect for real when you get out of here."  
"Maybe." Cedric muttered.  
Lucinda left the dungeon, and sat on the castle steps. Sofia joined her soon after.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"Not really." Lucinda sighed. "And I don't know how long it'll be 'til I feel okay again."  
"That's okay." Sofia put her hand on the little witch's shoulder. "You take all the time you need. I'll be there to help you all the way."  
"Thanks, Sofia." Lucinda smiled.  
"That's what friends are for." Sofia smiled back.

"And as your friend, I promise to keep researching the Amulet of Avalor." Lucinda declared. "We'll find the answers together."  
"Of course we will." Sofia beamed.

**The End.**


End file.
